


Donutverse Summary - SPOILERS

by flinchflower, knittycat99, nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [45]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/pseuds/knittycat99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete set of source documents and chronological summaries for all Donutverse stories to date.  CONTAINS SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donutverse Summary - SPOILERS

** THE DONUTVERSE  **  
summary last updated Dec 1, 2012

The Donutverse is a subuniverse in Glee fanfiction, begun in May 2011, which begs the question, “What if (as seems so obviously outlined by subtext on the show) Finn and Puck really had a desire for a Dominant/submissive relationship?”  The stories follow Glee episodes closely and attempt to keep all canon language, themes and occurrences intact.  

Common themes include polyamory/multiple relationships, Dom/sub or D/s, m/m/m sexual relationships, domestic discipline (spanking and psychological), family drama, friendship, food, Lady Gaga, Adam Lambert, humor, lots of singing and dancing, and donuts.  

The primary author is nubianamy, but several stories are coauthored by knittycat99 and flinchflower, as well as assorted other guest authors.  

Resources  
Masterpost: [ http://gleeslash.livejournal.com/1418127.html ](http://gleeslash.livejournal.com/1418127.html) (no spoilers)  
Music/Playlist: [ http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD240CD7441F64E8C ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD240CD7441F64E8C)  
Photos/Picspams: [ http://www.flickr.com/photos/nubianamy/sets/72157628009585613/ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/nubianamy/sets/72157628009585613/) and [ http://www.flickr.com/photos/nubianamy/sets/72157627417978170/ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/nubianamy/sets/72157627417978170/)  
Maps: [ http://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=214348691930899244549.0004b2e5032b974da45a9&msa=0 ](http://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=214348691930899244549.0004b2e5032b974da45a9&msa=0)

 

Summary - CONTAINS SPOILERS - set September/October 2009

1\. In The Donut Test, Finn is having sexual dreams about his best friend Puck.  Following an incident in which he takes stimulant drugs and comes on to Puck in a song, Finn decides to talk about his feelings with Kurt, who is gay.  Kurt suggests Finn try offering Puck donuts to see if he prefers cake (boys) or yeast (girls) donuts, but when Finn tries this, Puck eats his donuts.  Finn and Puck share a backrub and Puck has bad dreams, after which Finn comforts him.  Puck tells Finn about his father, who was abusive.  Kurt offers a “friendship with benefits” to Finn, but he declines.  
Characters: Finn/Puck, Finn/Kurt friendship  
Rating: R for descriptions of m/m sexual acts.

Set during Glee Season 1 episode 6 (Vitamin D).  
Word Count: 12,802  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6995819/1/The_Donut_Test ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6995819/1/The_Donut_Test)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/252597](../252597)

The first half of The Donut Test has been graphic-novelized with clips from the show, here (PDF): [ http://www.mediafire.com/?zb82q3t9kcfedmy ](http://www.mediafire.com/?zb82q3t9kcfedmy) or here (GIF) [http://photobucket.com/DonutTest ](http://photobucket.com/DonutTest)

 

2\. In 36 Slushies and One Double Nonfat Latte, No Whip, Finn and Quinn get slushied by the popular kids after Quinn is discovered to be pregnant.  Kurt is slushied by the football team after he quits when Coach Tanaka forces them to choose between Glee and football, and Puck helps him clean up.  Finn gets jealous of Rachel and Puck’s relationship and orders a slushie for Puck, and is forced by the team to slushie Kurt, but he takes the slushie and dumps it on himself instead.  Kurt confesses his love for Finn to Mercedes.  Puck writes a list of attributes for his ideal girlfriend and realizes it’s Finn.  Finn decides to choose friendship over being popular, and goes around to Puck, Quinn and Kurt to apologize for being a jerk.  He slushies himself in front of Kurt, and Kurt licks the slushie off his cheek.  Finn decides to accept the offer for “friends with  benefits” with Kurt.  
Characters: Finn/Puck, Finn/Kurt  
Rating: PG-13

Set during Glee Season 1 episode 8 (Mash-Up).  
Word Count: 9,666  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7002776/1/36_Slushies_and_One_Double_Nonfat_Latte_No_Whip ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7002776/1/36_Slushies_and_One_Double_Nonfat_Latte_No_Whip)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/252606](../252606)

  
3\. In Couch, Kurt considers all the ramifications of his “friends with benefits” status with Finn, knowing all the while that he’s actually in love with him.  
Characters: Finn/Kurt  
Rating: R for descriptions of m/m sexual acts.  
Word Count: 781  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7008873/1/Couch ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7008873/1/Couch)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/252612](../252612)

  
4\. In Knockdown, Puck wonders why he’s been so caught up in Finn’s girlfriends.  He gets more and more confused by his desires.  Eventually he gets upset enough to goad Finn into hitting him, and he realizes he’s turned on by this.  Kurt comes to his aid, cleaning him up, and gives him advice to talk to Finn about the baby. Puck, who is an excellent chef, cooks dinner for Kurt in thanks.  Puck confesses part of the truth to Finn, that he slept with Quinn, and breaks down in front of him; Finn takes care of him.  They realize they’re attracted to each other.  Kurt gets bullied after school, and Puck finds out.  Meanwhile, Finn is conflicted by his “friends with benefits” arrangement with Kurt.  Puck confesses the last part of the truth: that he’s the father.  Finn understands that Puck wants him to control him.  They have hot sex in Finn’s room while Kurt is home, secretly heartbroken, on the green couch.  (Wed, Oct 28, 2009)  
Characters: Finn/Kurt, Finn/Puck  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex and Dom/sub.

Set during Glee season 1 episode 9 (Wheels).  
Word Count: 16,563  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6994930/1/Knockdown ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6994930/1/Knockdown)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/252644](../252644)

  
5\. Now and Then continues the story from Knockdown, but also includes flashback scenes to a few weeks before, as well as over the summer.  In timeline order:  
• Early summer 2009, Santa Fe: Puck, visiting with his Ma while she’s at a nurse’s internship, meets a triad, Alex, Nicole and Daphne.  Alex is a Top and teaches Puck over the next few weeks all about sex with men, as well as about his secret desires to be controlled.  Puck falls in love and is reluctant to leave, but Alex encourages him, to share his love with others.    
• mid-August 2009: at Santana’s party, Puck and Quinn take care of a drunk Finn.  While Finn is in the room, they have sex, and Quinn later learns she is pregnant.  
• Fri Oct 16 – Finn and Kurt, having established their “friends with benefits” relationship, go on their first date, which ends spectacularly in laughter and snuggling.  
• Wed Oct 21– Finn realizes he’s fallen in love with the baby, which he still thinks is his, in utero.  
• Mon Oct 25 – Kurt and Rachel have their “diva-off” at school; Finn listens to Kurt sing and is moved.  
• Wed Oct 28– (in Knockdown) Puck and Finn have their first night together.  
• Thur Oct 29 – Puck tells Kurt what happened with Finn, and Kurt is both hurt and turned on.  Kurt goes to Finn’s house and breaks up with him, saying Finn should concentrate on his relationship with Puck.  Finn is sad about this, but goes along with it.  
• Fri Oct 30 – Finn and Kurt are assigned to sing ballads to each other in Glee, but Kurt coaches Finn to sing his ballad, “I’ll Stand By You,” for Puck.  Puck, sitting in the auditorium, hears Finn confess his love, and is moved.  He brings Kurt out, and Puck kisses Kurt in front of Finn.  Kurt, confused, bolts.  Finn and Puck sort through the morass of feelings and Finn realizes he’s really in love with both Puck and Kurt.  Puck tells him he gets to choose if he wants them both.  Meanwhile, that night, Finn is invited to dinner at Quinn’s, and vindictively he sings “You’re Having My Baby” to her parents as a way to get back at her for lying to him.  After dinner, Finn goes to Kurt’s house and they sing their ballads to each other, confessing their mutual love.  Burt hears, and Finn comes out to him.  Kurt, with some trepidation, agrees to try being in a relationship with Finn at the same time he’s in a relationship with Puck, but it isn’t until Puck shows up and sings to both of them at the same time that he realizes he has feelings for Puck as well.  The three of them share a sweet kiss.  Puck and Finn return to Finn’s house; Quinn is there, and Puck says he is interested in raising the baby with Finn, which freaks Finn out.  At Puck’s house, Finn disciplines Puck for being too impulsive and instructs him to come to him before making any more big decisions.  
• Sat Oct 31 – Puck makes a spectacular breakfast for all three of the boys, along with his sister Sarah, who is supportive of their triad. Kurt has reconsidered his decision and tries to break up with them, but Puck cries and convinces him to try again.  In the process, Kurt realizes he can be “in charge” of Puck, just as Finn is.  They have their first threesome.  
• Sun Nov 1 – Kurt tells Mercedes about Finn.  Finn comes out to his mother, Carole, while Puck spies on them from the window.  Kurt offers to provide the discipline for Puck’s misdeeds.  
• Mon Nov 2 - the Glee Club sings “Lean on Me” as a ballad for Finn, to show their support of how he’s been their leader.    
Characters: Finn/Kurt, Finn/Puck, Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt/Puck  
Rating: NC-17 for polyamory, m/m and m/m/m sex, Dom/sub and discipline.

Set during Glee season 1 episode 10 (Ballad).  
Word Count: 45,778  
<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7013624/1/Now_and_Then>  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/252657](../252657)

  
6\. In Waking Dreams, the boys experience the stress of having a complicated relationship while trying to hide it from their friends and family.  Slowly, over the course of a week (Nov 3-11), at the same time that they are building their love for one another, they start to come out to their parents and select individuals.    
• Kurt is hot for Puck, but is uncomfortable with the D/s control aspects of Finn’s relationship with him.  He is conflicted about his own desires.  Kurt learns of Rachel’s infatuation with Finn and tries to get her to dress up in the wrong kind of clothes to make Finn not want her; Finn is angry at Kurt and disciplines him, which begins their own D/s relationship.    
• They plan a family dinner party, for which Puck cooks a magnificent meal.  Burt and Carole are cautiously supportive of their sons’ choice to be in a triad, but Ruth, Puck’s mother, is vehemently not.  They agree to let the boys be alone at each other’s homes, to show their collective support.  The three of them discuss their dreams for the future.  Later Ruth kicks Puck out of the house unless he will break up with his boyfriends.    
• In the midst of their tumultuous dinner party, Carole and Burt realize they have feelings for one another.  They begin a secret relationship, but agree to take it slow.  Later the boys discover them together.  
• Burt and Carole are concerned about Sarah and Puck being in an abusive household, and offers their help.  They take Sarah out for her 11th birthday while the boys have a date.  Sarah runs away from school in her distress, and the Glee club helps find her.    
• Their silent accompanist, Brad Ellis, tells Finn and Kurt that he is in a triad with two other women, and offers his support for their relationship.  When they are caught making out in the janitor’s closet at school, he offers them an attic room in which to be alone and safe.    
• Puck’s Ma gets sick and spends some time in the hospital, but they are not able to figure out what’s wrong.  Puck’s brother Timothy (Meemee) returns in order to help Puck and Sarah take care of their mother while she is sick. Meemee works as a sound engineer for Lady Gaga.  
• In Glee, Mr. Schue tries to use hairography to distract their audience, but Kurt learns the song “Hair” by Lady Gaga and performs it with help from Brad, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes, with the understanding that hair is about self-expression, not about distraction.  Mr. Schue realizes his mistake.  Kurt and Brad help guide him to choose a better song, “True Colors,” which is a more honest expression of Glee’s strengths.    
• Puck begins to write a song for Kurt.  
• Puck is having dreams about his unborn child.  Even though Finn has told him he’s not ready to be a father, Puck continues to pursue a parental affidavit behind Finn’s back.    
• We discover that Mr. Schue has been having a secret, lifelong affair with someone in Denver, and goes to visit at the end of the story.  
Characters: Finn/Kurt, Finn/Puck, Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt/Puck, Burt/Carole  
Rating: NC-17 for polyamory, m/m and m/m/m sex, Dom/sub and discipline.

Set during Glee season 1 episode 11 (Hairography).  
Word Count: 134,662  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7042817/1/Waking_Dreams ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7042817/1/Waking_Dreams)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/253111](../253111)

 

7\. In Bending in the Archer's Hand , the boys explore themes of home, identity and belonging.    
• Puck continues to pursue custody of his daughter behind Finn’s back, which eventually comes out in an explosive fight in which Finn hits Puck in the choir room.  This leads to tensions between all three boys.  
• Kurt and Puck continue to develop their D/s relationship in which Kurt Tops Puck, but Puck expresses the desire to occasionally switch with him.  Puck takes on the Finn’s word “baby” as a term of endearment for Kurt.   When Kurt is lost and hurting, Puck is able to pull him out by Topping him.  
• Puck finishes writing his song for Kurt, and writes counterpoint verses for Finn.  He asks Brad and Mercedes to help him record it, and eventually gives Kurt a copy of the CD.  Finn doesn’t hear it.    
• The three boys each go on a date in pairs, planned by the third boy.  Puck and Finn’s date takes them out for pizza, video games and a hot tub. Finn and Kurt stay home with Puck’s cooking, dancing to Puck playing guitar on a CD, and a porno. Kurt and Puck go out to dinner in Dayton and then go dancing at a gay club.  At the club, Puck meets, and makes out with, a submissive boy with curly hair, whose name he never learns but who infiltrates his dreams.  Kurt is hurt but he comes to accept it as part of Puck’s personality.    
• Kurt misses piano lessons, so Brad offers to teach him.  Kurt comes to his house and meets his family, his two wives Laurie and Andi and their toddlers, Duncan and Cory.  They become friends and mentors around issues of polyamory, and offer a good book for the triad to read together.  
• Kurt deals with increased bullying from Karofsky and Azimio, including being shoved into a locker and repeatedly slushied.  It becomes obvious that Karofsky knows about the three boys, but he’s not doing anything about it.    
• Finn and the boys are referred to a local professional Dominant who has a discreet storefront in Lima: Dr. Carl Howell, DDS.  His business partner is Davis Lawton, Puck’s lawyer.  Finn sets up an appointment to talk with him and contracts his services on behalf of the triad, but Carl’s attitude about submissives and some miscommunication leads to Puck being treated like property and handled without permission.  Carl is called to task for this by his mentor and Top, Mistress Tess Riordan (visiting from the SPN ‘verse belonging to Flynn Anthony).  After that, all three boys visit Carl to talk and deal with their own feelings and issues around D/s.    
• Puck’s brother Timothy gets a message from Lady Gaga, who heard and loved the the recording of Kurt’s group doing Hair.  She invites Kurt, Brad and the others out to her house in Bel-Air to discuss music.    
• Mercedes and Puck become unlikely friends.  
• Puck goes to Fight Club, an outlet for his own angst and sexual tension about Finn, and has an anonymous sexual encounter with a man in the john.  

• Mr. Schue takes several trips out to Denver to visit Toby, both before and after he discovers his wife Terri has been lying about her pregnancy.  On one trip he writes a song for Toby, and when he returns he asks Kurt to sing it for him.  Kurt interprets this as a come-on, but Mr. Schue clears it up when he tells him about Toby.  Kurt comes out to Schue about his own relationships.  

• Emma’s wedding falls through and Mr. Schue learns Emma is in love with him, but she tells him he’s gay and won’t date him.

 

• Toby comes to visit when Will is not able to make it to Sectionals.  He meets Kurt and provides support for him. Toby applies for the VA job and finds a great house, and eventually comes to McKinley to meet the kids.  

• Puck's Ma dies suddenly.  The stress of the experience causes Puck to run away.  He comes home briefly, but then takes off for Santa Fe.  He stops and talks to Mr. Schue on the way out of town and he has Toby meet him in Denver.  They talk, Toby gives him advice to fight for Finn.  

• (in Breath Before the Phrase)  While visiting Adam, Nicole and Daphne in Santa Fe, Puck meets Adam Lambert in a coffeehouse.  They hook up and go back to his hotel.  Puck feels guilty and texts Kurt before going up to Adam's room, letting him know about the encounter, and that he is being safe and he still misses him.  Puck and Adam fall in love.  Puck calls home and tells Kurt about his experience with Adam.  On his way home, he visits Tess at her club.

• Finn, dealing with his guilt over hitting Puck, goes to visit Dr. Carl, who disciplines him, but it doesn't seem to help.  Eventually Carl begins offering other types of comfort and care, encouraging him to open up and cry, as well as ways to help Kurt deal with his own need for discipline and care.  

• Over time, Finn and Carl begin to have feelings for one another.  Finn kisses Carl one night, but Carl tells him no and sends him away.  He discusses his own conflict with Tess and she helps him process the pros and cons.  When Carl calls Finn, Finn declares his love for Carl and tells him he wants to be his boy.  They begin a tentative relationship.

• Puck returns home and talks with Burt, then comes to find Glee while they are caroling.  He and Finn apologize and Kurt makes them make up.  Mike Chang sees the three of them together from the window of Mercedes' house and has confusing feelings about seeing boys kissing; Tina sees as well and supports him.  

• Puck sees Finn's anxiety over Carl; Kurt tells Puck to take care of Finn by topping him, just for one night.

• The Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family spends Christmas together.

• Burt adopts Sarah.  

Characters: Finn/Kurt, Finn/Puck, Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt/Puck, Burt/Carole, Will/Toby, Carl Howell/Finn, Adam Lambert/Puck, Tess Riordan  
Word Count: 301k

Set during Glee season 1 episodes 13 (Mattress) and 14 (Sectionals).  
Rating: NC-17  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7392186/1/Bending_in_the_Archers_Hand ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7392186/1/Bending_in_the_Archers_Hand)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/254675](../254675)

  
8\. 1,000 Sarahs tells the story of Ruth Puckerman’s death and events following from the point of view of Sarah’s classmate Frances. Frances is confused and irritated by Sarah’s apparent ability not to be affected by the traumas of middle school life, but when Sarah’s mother dies unexpectedly, she realizes Sarah really does need a friend.  Frances and Sarah develop a close friendship, which is confusing to Frances and upsetting to her parents.  She learns about Sarah's brother's relationships with Kurt, Finn and Adam.    
Word Count: 39k+ (WIP)

Set during Bending in the Archer's Hand.  
Rating: PG  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7618168/1/1_000_Sarahs ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7618168/1/1_000_Sarahs)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/works/290435](../290435)

  
9\. In The Breath Before the Phrase, Puck escapes Lima to Santa Fe to evaluate his relationships and recover from the death of his mother, completely cutting off communication with Finn and Kurt.  After a week away from Lima, his disconnection and sadness eventually leads him to a coffeehouse, where he meets American Idol and rising pop star Adam Lambert.  Adam sings a song and Puck is emotionally affected; Adam recognizes that Puck needs to submit and offers to Top him.  Puck is conflicted about taking another lover and texts Kurt, telling him he misses him but he’s not ready to come back yet.  Adam learns Puck’s story and disciplines him for his misdeeds, but they are both surprised by the emotional connection they forge.  They make love and spend the night together, and agree to evaluate their relationship in the morning.  The next day, Adam takes Puck to synagogue to mourn the death of his mother.  Puck resists, but appreciates Adam’s guidance, and the rabbi’s sermon on the sins of Noah is strangely appropriate. They acknowledge they have fallen in love and, after a steamy afternoon of sex and music, part reluctantly. Adam departs for L.A. where he performs in the American Music Awards; Puck returns to the house of Alex, Daphne and Nicole, where they watch it on television.  Puck calls Kurt and reconnects with everyone at home.  In the morning, he drives back to Lima, with a stopover in Iowa to spend a night at Tessera with Mistress Tess.  Puck finds he has been changed by his experience away, well on his way to finding home within himself, and is able to accept the love of his chosen family.    
Word Count: 54k

Set during Bending in the Archer's Hand.  
Rating: NC-17 for Dom/sub, m/m sex and discipline.

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7629385/1/The_Breath_Before_the_Phrase>

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/292337](../292337)

 

10\. In Just Keep Coming Around, Adam's relationship with Puck, Kurt and Finn is explored in a series of vignettes, particularly Adam and Kurt's relationship and Jacob's friendship with Puck's brother Timmy.   
Word Count: 102k+ (WIP)  
Set after Breath Before the Phrase, concurrent with Fingers of Your Fire.  
Rating: NC-17 for Dom/sub, m/m sex and discipline.

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7690266/1/Just_Keep_Coming_Around_Adam_in_the_Donutverse>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7690266/1/Just_Keep_Coming_Around_Adam_in_the_Donutverse) [http://archiveofourown.org/works/307854](../307854)

 

11\. In The Fingers of Your Fire, Finn, Puck and Kurt explore new relationships, deepen their understanding of their own sexual identities, and struggle with finding a home to fit the entire family.

Word Count: 77k+ (WIP)  
Set after Bending in the Archer's Hand.  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m/m sex, Dom/sub and discipline.

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8093295/1/The-Fingers-of-Your-Fire>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8093295/1/The-Fingers-of-Your-Fire) [http://archiveofourown.org/works/399405](../399405)

 

12\. In There's An Awful Lot of Breathing Room, But I Can Hardly Move, Finn and Carl begin visiting a coffeeshop in Columbus on Saturdays, using the pseudonyms Christopher and Derek.  The coffeeshop is owned and run by Irene Thibodeau, who has a prior friendship with Carl.  At open mic night, they meet Patrick (Blaine Anderson).  Finn and Blaine have an immediate musical connection, and quickly thereafter Finn picks up on Blaine's need for physical discipline.  Both boys insist it is not a sexual connection between them.  Over the spring, they develop this connection and their relationship deepens into more, but Blaine resists and Finn holds back, knowing Blaine is uncomfortable with it.  

Word Count: 60k   
Concurrent with Fingers of Your Fire.  
Rating: NC-17 for Dom/sub, m/m sex and discipline.

[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8567532/1/There-s-an-Awful-Lot-of-Breathing-Room-But-I-Can-Hardly-Move  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8226113/1/Proud) [http://archiveofourown.org/works/524843](../524843)

 

13\. In Proud, set in the summer after sophomore year, Will and Toby have returned to Denver for Pride.  Toby convinces Will to wear a pride shirt.  They have their picture taken (and are outed in USA Today to Shelby and millions of other readers).  Will deals with his ambivalence about being in a relationship with Toby and still identifying as straight.  He has a conversation with a stranger in a local restaurant during the march and sings karaoke for Toby, after which he first uses the word gay to define himself.  

Characters: Will/Toby  
Word Count: 5813  
Concurrent with Dying in America.  
Rating: PG for language and discussions of sexual orientation.  
<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8226113/1/Proud>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8226113/1/Proud)[http://archiveofourown.org/works/436411](../436411)

 

14\. In Dying in America to Come Into Our Own, the boys attend Finn's family reunion, get involved in summer theater with Blaine Anderson and begin to build their house.  (to be released following Fingers of Your Fire)

 

  
** Donutverse Backstory**

**Will, Terri, Toby, Brad, Andi, Laurie:** In Just That Side of True , Will Schuester’s develops a childhood friendship with Brad Ellis.  He and Brad attend Baldwin-Wallace music camp every summer beginning in fourth grade.  It is at B-W that they meet Toby Grey, a poor, flamboyant boy from Kentucky, who becomes Will’s great love.  They also meet Andi, and eventually Laurie, who grow up to become Brad’s wives.  Will is clueless and conflicted about his love for Toby, insisting he is straight, even in the midst of clear evidence to the contrary.  Toby grows up to be a dancer and actor, teaching dance at the Denver School for the Arts.  As adults, they continue their affair, with a three-year angst-filled hiatus when Will marries Terri, but eventually they reconnect.  When Brad and Laurie and Andi wish to have children, Brad has infertility issues; Toby becomes the sperm donor, but remains “Uncle Toby.”  Will visits Toby on weekends in Denver for several years before Toby finally decides he’s had enough of only having Will part time, so he forces the issue by taking a job in Ohio as the dance coach of Vocal Adrenaline.   

Toby is a shared creation of nubianamy and knittycat99.  Cowritten with knittycat99.  
Characters: Will/OMC (Toby), Brad/OFC/OFC (Andi, Laurie)  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex and m/f/f sex  
Word Count: 62k  
[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7351416/1/Just_That_Side_of_True_A_Donutverse_Interlude   
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7351416/1/Just_That_Side_of_True_A_Donutverse_Interlude)[http://archiveofourown.org/works/249076](../249076)

 **Blaine, Santana, Dave:** Terrific, Radiant, Humble is a side story about the childhood friendship between Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez.  Santana’s mother becomes Blaine’s family’s housekeeper after she and Santana’s Papi are separated.  Six-year-old Blaine and Santana become fast friends.  Blaine develops a close friendship with Davey Karofsky.    
Word Count: 35k  
Co-written with knittycat99  
Rating: PG-13 for pre-slash, drug use and mature situations.  
[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7614599/1/Terrific_Radiant_Humble   
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7614599/1/Terrific_Radiant_Humble)[http://archiveofourown.org/works/289679](../289679)

 **Jesse/Carl, Tess:** Hey, Soldier Boy - set in 1991, this tells the backstory of Dr. Carl Howell, DDS, aka “hot dentist.”  At this time he was known as Lieutenant Carl Jesse Howell, and is making some very poor choices.  Major Tess Riordan provides strict discipline and guidance.  (Tess is used with permission.)  Co-written with Flynn Anthony.    
Characters: Tess/Jesse  
Rating: R (no sex, but discipline and adult themes)  
Word Count: 10k  
<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7540827/1/Hey_Soldier_Boy>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7540827/1/Hey_Soldier_Boy)[http://archiveofourown.org/works/275600](../275600)

 **Carl, Shelby, Davis:** By Grace, My Heart Grows Stronger continues Jesse/Carl's backstory, including how he met Shelby Corcoran and Davis Lawton.  Cowritten with Flynn Anthony.    
Characters: Tess/Carl, Shelby/Davis, Carl/Shelby, Carl/Davis.    
Rating: NC-17 for m/f sex, m/m sex, Dom/sub and discipline.  
Word Count: 11k+ (WIP)

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8611630/1/By-Grace-My-Heart-Grows-Stronger> [  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/538209](../538209)

 **Carole, Irene:** Plant Your Love and Let It Grow - When Carole Daniels discovers she's pregnant at the end of her senior year of high school, her parents send her to Atlanta to stay with her grandparents to have the baby. Carole has no idea how much of a difference a year can make.  
Rating: NC-17 for f/f sex, Dom/sub, discipline, eating disorders and pregnancy issues.  
Word count: 9k+ (WIP)

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8166151/1/Plant-Your-Love-and-Let-It-Grow>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8166151/1/Plant-Your-Love-and-Let-It-Grow) [http://archiveofourown.org/works/416897](../416897)

 

**Futurefiction (currently, until we get** there)

Dance on a Narrow Ledge is set in the summer between junior and senior year.  Kurt, Finn and Mike Chang go to B-W music camp together.  They are roommates, which sparks awareness of and discussion of Mike's attraction to boys.  The three of them discover and develop a sexual relationship, and later investigate the D/s side of their interactions.  Tina comes to visit with Blaine and they have some long talks.    
Characters: Kurt/Finn/Mike, Kurt/Finn, Mike/Tina.  
Word count: 60k  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m and m/m/m sex, Dom/sub, discipline and sexual situations.  
<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8443560/1/Dance-on-a-Narrow-Ledge>[  
](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8443560/1/Dance-on-a-Narrow-Ledge)[http://archiveofourown.org/works/485768](../485768)

 **  
** _Futuredrabbles:_  

The Boys - <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8727128/1/Together-A-Donutverse-Futuredrabble>  
Sarah/Frances - <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8727179/1/The-1000th-Sarah-A-SarahFrances-Futuredrabble> 

 

**Related Stories from the Donutverse**

50 Kinky Ways Prompts - vignettes written to fulfill the 50 Kinky Ways prompt set using the characters of the Donutverse. Generally humorous and light, but several deal with complex themes of Dom/sub and discipline. Introduces the crossover friendship between Finn/Kurt/Puck and Dean/Sam of Supernatural from Flinchflower’s stories.  Generally NC-17, but varies.  Co-written with various guest authors.  
[ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7294056/1/Donutverse_50_Kinky_Ways ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7294056/1/Donutverse_50_Kinky_Ways)  
[http://archiveofourown.org/series/10521](../../series/10521)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
